


To Cho, From Cedric

by Natalie_Rushman



Series: Letters to Each Other [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Posted on Tumblr first, this happens before the triwizard tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Rushman/pseuds/Natalie_Rushman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Cedric to Cho Chang, written after the Yule Ball and before the Triwizard Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cho, From Cedric

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year for the Tumblr House Cup. I cried whilst reading it because I'm a huge sap, and now I have an account on AO3, I decided to share my pain with others.
> 
> This is a letter to Cho Chang from Cedric. This period this piece is set in is before the Triwizard Tournament and after the Yule Ball. This piece is also unedited, I will edit it when I have time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

To Cho:

Hopefully you’ll never have to read this. But the Triwizard Competition is so dangerous and I couldn’t risk leaving you, or my family without saying goodbye properly.

The letter for them is beside yours. Please pass it to them for me.

Now let me begin.

You’ve always been so mesmerizing to me, you know? I used to watch you in the Great Hall, and my favourite moments to watch were the moments when you laughed. Merlin, I swear in those moments, the world stopped for a minute and so did my heart. You’re bloody enchanting, Cho.

I know you don’t believe it, but it’s true. You’re probably shaking your head right now and feeling exasperated but blushing, and for Godric’s sake I love it when you blush, especially when I kiss you goodnight outside the Ravenclaw door and you hate it because you think it’s too public but… To be honest Cho, I want to kiss you everywhere, especially in public, just to show the world that this beautiful girl, you, is mine.

You are so precious and I treasure you so much.

Do you still remember our first date at Puddifoot’s? I swear to Merlin’s pants, I thought our date was going to be a huge disaster the moment I stepped in. It’s so frilly, Cho! I still have no idea why you like it that much.

But I’ll do anything for you. You make me so happy.

I hope you don’t use that against me next time. But I don’t think I would particularly care because I want you to remember that I am a mushy berk, but your berk and a berk madly in love with you, and I don’t know if it’s puppy love or true love because all I know right now is that I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life with you.

And I don’t just love you for your features, as stunning as they are. I love you for your intellect and I love how you’re so outspoken with me and around other people you get just a little shy because frankly, it’s adorable.

I’ve never been a big fan of couples saying that their other half “completed” them because I’ve always felt complete, all by myself.

But with you, Cho, you have this something, and I can’t pinpoint what exactly it is, but it’s something that brightens up my day whenever I think of you and it’s the reason why the sun seems brighter and classes seem more tolerable because I know it’s going to be a great day because I’m going to see you later.

And do you still remember our first dance and why I was so shy? Because I realised you had that, and it made you incredibly unique (not that you already weren’t) and I thought, "I could spend forever with her.”

I can’t wait to dance with you again during the Triwizard Tournament Closing Ceremony, because I have a surprise for you, and this time I’ll be the one making you blush.

I love you. 

Cedric

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you like or didn't like this. I'll love to know how all of you feel, and since I've just started writing fanfiction, constructive criticism would be great. 
> 
> Thanks and have a great day :)


End file.
